A computing device may execute an operating environment that may include elements, such as file system objects and executing applications. The computing device may render a representation of the operating environment as part of a graphical interface, which may be output for presentation on a display unit of the computing device. The representation of the operating environment may be rendered at a defined display resolution, which may define a display area included in the graphical interface. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide high resolution video transmitted over communications channels having limited bandwidth.